


A Gamer/Doctor Thing

by Nicofix



Series: A Gamer/Doctor Thing [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, F/F, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Pegging, Trans Female Character, Trans!D.Va
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicofix/pseuds/Nicofix
Summary: Fic where D.Va is a trans girl who wants the fuck from Mercy. Mercy is a nurturing dom, and D.Va is a sub as fuck.





	1. Ice Water Handjobs

**Author's Note:**

> First real smutfic I've written. Input it welcome.

Throughout her life time, D.Va had always had a fondness of the people that cared for her, and despite trying not to, always developed small crushes on each and every one of them. In the past, as a pro gamer, she had a fondness for her coach. In the recent past, as a MEKA agent, her general. Now? Overwatch’s resident doctor, Angela “Mercy” Ziegler.

This was of course the first crush that actually went anywhere however, and after weeks of teasing, the angelic woman finally broke. Now, here they were. Two woman in a fancy hotel room that Hana bought at half price using her celebrity status. The two of them even had a free meal thanks to her fame, Mercy was deeply grateful and impressed. But despite Hana’s expert use of her fame and showmanship, Mercy knew she was in control tonight - and would soon prove it.

Mercy sat on the armchair in the corner of the room, legs crossed, glass of water in hand. Hana stood opposite, nervous and unsure what to make of the woman’s lustful gazes.

“Strip,” Mercy spoke firmly. Her eyes were fixed on Hana - she knew she was nervous, but that made the experience all the more fun. After brief hesitation, Hana did as ordered, removing her shirt and pants. Now stripped down to her underwear, she was about to remove her panties when she heard another firm order. “Stop. Come here”.

Hana approached awkwardly, the cold air and her nervousness chilled her to the core. She was no virgin, but something about Dr. Ziegler’s new personality both appealed to her and caused apprehension. “Liebling… ssssh, come closer,” the doctor attempted to reassure her. This wasn’t her first time either, and knew how to manage her control and her comfort.

“You are so beautiful, dear. Such a nice figure, and this,” Mercy reached a finger forward and stroked along the young girl’s bulge.

“This is especially cute, may I see it?” Hana’s face flushed, she had never been complimented on her particular package before. With a light nod, Hana was about to reach for her panties when Mercy took control and quickly pulled them down. Hana’s erection sprang into action as soon as the elastic of her underwear let it free - it was not the largest appendage, but it was certainly cute. Average size, but something about it being attached to such a pretty girl appealed to the doctor as she inspected it with her free hand.

“You’re a bit hard already dear, am I that beautiful?”

Hana’s breath caught as Mercy brought the cold glass of water towards her tip; Mercy ran the cool glass along the side of her shaft and to the top of her tip. The chilling sensation made her both shake and moan in appreciation as the doctor made a cold assault on her shaft.

“You like the cold, hm?” Mercy asked, knowing full well this pleasure was more than enough for the girl. Mercy was aware that she was getting off on it too, the urge to just fuck the girl then and there grew within her - but Angela knew from experience that foreplay is very, very important. Finally pulling the glass away from the twitching tool, she began to pour the cold water slowly onto her shaft. She did not care about the dampness on the carpet, all she was focused on was making Hana as aroused as humanly possible. The younger one began to hyperventilate as the coldness finally set it, but it was soon countered by the warmth of a hand.

“Getting harder liebling… so sweet, I can’t wait to make you explode~” she mused.

“D-Dr. Ziegl-er, th… this is great!” Hana finally stuttered out after a long silence - she began to instinctively pump into Angela’s soft hands as she grew harder and the momentum began to pick up.

“I’m glad… but calm down, it gets better than this”.

Hana could hardly comprehend anything better than this contrast of cold water and warm palms, but as Mercy began to uncross her legs, she saw what waited for her. Mercy had managed to keep this well hidden and discreet all night, much to Hana’s surprise. The size of the strapped-on cock dwarfed that of her own, filling her with excitement and anxiety as to how it would fit and how it would feel. “Don’t panic Liebling,” the woman responded to the girl’s anxiety. “I’m going to make it nice and smooth for you, now go over to the bed…”


	2. Ass Eating Procedure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now comes the annilingus

Hana did as she was told and walked over to the bed. She stood still, nervously shaking, awaiting further orders. “Bend, dear,” Mercy ordered finally - Hana did not hesitate to comply as she lent forward against the bed, hands weakly holding her up.

Mercy approached the quaking girl slowly, letting her coat fall to the floor and her appendage stand high in the cool air. She got down onto her knees and pulled Hana’s ass to level with her. “Such a cute rear, I look forward to enjoying it,” Mercy commented as she pulled the girl’s panties to her knees, revealing the round and pale peach beneath. From this angle Mercy could see Hana’s butt and also the cute girl cock, still hard from the earlier handjob. Without warning, Mercy took a finger and traced it along the girl’s crack, drawing circles around her rim - this produced shivers and a light whimper from the girl whose cock twitched in response.

“Have you ever felt another woman’s tongue down here?” Mercy asked, both out of interest and to inform Hana of what was to come. A light shake of the head and a soft “No, Miss Ziegler,” made Mercy smile hungrily. “Then I’m happy to be the first to taste you,” she mused as she left small pecks on both the girl’s cheeks before spreading them slightly to reveal the tight hole.

Mercy placed a soft kiss against the pucker, making Hana shudder at the new sensation. The doctor smiled as she let her tongue slip out to touch the rim, running circles around the pink flesh and across the pucker, leaving more kisses after every few laps. Soft, almost cat like, mewls encouraged the older woman as she tried to press harder against the hole with her tongue. Mercy enjoyed the taste of the young Korean, and introduced a finger to help her open up and get deeper inside. The tongue work must have done wonders for Hana’s arousal, as the finger met little resistance as it pushed inside her, the hole sliding down to the base of Mercy’s knuckle. Mercy curled and pushed with her finger to loosen the tightness, tongue continuing to work hard against the hole. Slowly but surely it grew looser, Mercy testing it by inserting one then two more fingers into the entrance. Slowly removing the three fingers that were inside the girl, she quickly replaced them with her aggressive tongue muscle which was aching to assault her inside.

Hana’s cock throbbed harder than before as the loudest moan of the night (so far) escaped her mouth - she quickly brought up a hand to suppress her noises of pleasure as the experienced tongue worked hard on her insides, making impressive patterns and movements against her anal walls. She turned to look over her shoulder, hoping to catch a glimpse of the angel beneath her, and was met with fierce blue eyes looking back at her. Eyes locked, Hana whispered to the doctor through her hands - “T-thank you… Miss… Z-Ziegler…”.

Mercy’s fierce gaze grew more intense as she made a few more hard pushes with her tongue in the girl’s rear before pulling out. The hole was definitely loose enough now for the main event, so Mercy left a farewell kiss on her loose pucker before she stood tall over the girl. Mercy helped position Hana on the bed, pushing her further up so that her face rested against the pillows. The doctor pushed her face and upper back down as she raised the girl’s rear to a more accessible position. Face down and ass in the air, Mercy pressed her thick, black package against Hana’s hole. “You ready for this?” she asked before moving forward, waiting patiently for a response. Hana responded a bit louder than expected with a quick “Yes! Please, give it to me!”, turning bright red almost instantly. Mercy gave a wide smile as she pressed into the girl, letting the appendage slowly get deeper into her. Hana made moans of both pleasure and pain as the cock met resistance, but it slowly but surely got through. With one last, quick push, Mercy got to the base of the cock, forcing a loud yelp from Hana. “I am so proud of you dear, not everyone can take the full thing,” she comforted her, stroking her long brown hair. “Now Hana… do you want me rough, or soft?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lel idk how ass eating is


	3. Pegging Practises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The grand finale. Though I am going to write something else in the same canon so keep an eye out ;)

Hana was still recovering from the pain and pleasure the penetration had just brought her, her mind had gone slightly numb. After taking a brief moment to catch her breath, she barely whispered her wishes: "Please... do me roughly...".

 

Mercy's face assumed the fierce look it had taken earlier, pleased at the girl's wishes. But not to discount her safety, she whispered into Hana's ear softly, "If this ever gets too painful, please tell me". Hana lightly nodded, breath still shaky as the anxiety filled her, but she wanted this. She had wanted this for a while, and she was finally getting it. Butterflies fluttered in the girl's stomach as the doctor began lightly thrusting into her. Mercy was excited to ravage the girl, yes, but she knew to start slow - the build up only made it all the more exciting for her.

 

As the doctor began to pick up her pace, she reached below the girl and gripped the twitching cock that had received no attention for quite a while. With a firm grip, Mercy began to stroke Hana in time with her thrusts, pulling up with every forward movement, and down with every pull back. Hana let out those tell tale mewls yet again, showing her appreciation with light thrusts into the hand - these were much more irregular than the steady rhythm Mercy had developed, but cute nonetheless. "You're so excited, my dear!" Mercy exclaimed, beginning to get consumed by excitement, "It feels good to pleasure such an adorable girl~". Hana enjoyed the praise as her ass was pleasured further, feeling as if it was reaching impossibly deep inside her - she would respond if not for the fact her mind was all over the place.

 

As Mercy continued pounding the girl, she could feel a swelling in Hana's cock - realising that she must be reaching her climax soon, Mercy quickly removed the hand from her cock and pulled out. Swiftly flipping the girl around so that they were now facing one another, Mercy took a moment to admire the pleasure-filled face looking back at her. Small tears of joy had formed in her eyes which were slightly tired and rolled as she was almost exhausted from the pleasure; Mercy stopped her admiration abruptly realizing how fixated she had become on the girl's face, and once again inserted her strap-on back into her ass.

 

Adjusting the girl so that she was sitting in her lap, Mercy held and hugged her close with one arm, the other returning its attention to her twitching cock. Hana held herself up and reached both her arms around the doctor as she began to get thrust into from below, her cock sliding in and out of Mercy's hand in response to the movement. Mercy's fierce gaze met Hana's eyes periodically through the eye rolling, and every time it filled Hana with joy and excitement. The pace began to pick up faster and faster, thrusts becoming more irregular and the hand job becoming more rapid - with her free hand Mercy pulled the girl closer as she reached her climax, invading her mouth with her tongue. The pair of them were locked in a passionate kiss as Hana finally released a rapid jet of pearly cum onto both their stomachs. The kiss continued as Mercy continued to milk her dry, the cock and her hand growing stickier the more liquid emerged. 

 

Finally breaking the kiss, the two sat breathlessly. Mercy was pleased with her handiwork, admiring the now tired girl who was still recuperating from the explosive pleasure. "You did so well," she finally spoke, stroking Hana's hair to comfort her, "If you ever want to do this again, I'm more than happy~". Hana just nodded her head, it was all she was capable off. Leaning in closer to Mercy, she slowly drifted into a sleep, emitting soft purrs like a cat. Mercy accepted her new role as a resting spot and hugged the girl tight as she slowly lay both of them down on the bed, where they both slept until the late afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was fun to write after months of reading smut  
> any input is appreciated  
> thank u so much for all the hits and kudos! this was more successful than i ever thought it'd be


End file.
